


Mama steeb

by eliahark



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Maxine "Max" Mayfield, BAMF Nancy Wheeler, Bisexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Bisexual Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Chatting & Messaging, Dustin Henderson Is the Best, Dustin Henderson is a Good Friend, Eleven | Jane Hopper Has Powers, Eleven | Jane Hopper Needs A Hug, Eleven | Jane Hopper is a Byers, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Will Byers, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Good Sibling Nancy Wheeler, Lesbian Robin Buckley, Lucas Sinclair Is a Good Friend, Maxine "Max" Mayfield is a Good Friend, Mike Wheeler Being an Idiot, Multi, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Protective Jonathan Byers, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Soccer Mom Steve Harrington, Step-Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Texting, Will Byers Gets a Break, Will Byers Needs a Hug, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliahark/pseuds/eliahark
Summary: Dustin Henderson added Steve Harrington, Lucas Sinclair, Maxine Mayfield, Will Byers, Mike Wheeler and El hopper to the chatDustin Henderson named the chat ‘Mama Steve’





	1. Chapter 1

Dustin Henderson added Steve Harrington, Lucas Sinclair, Maxine Mayfield, Will Byers, Mike Wheeler and El hopper to the chat 

Dustin Henderson named the chat ‘Mama Steve’ 

Dustin Henderson changed their name to Dustbin

Steve Harrington

Henderson, why?

Dustbin

It's so you can mom us efficiently and effectively

Steve Harrington

I already have to deal with you little shits in real life, why do I have to do it on my phone? 

Mike Wheeler

Its the challenge of being a single mother 

Steve Harrington

You sarcastic little asshole

Mike Wheeler changed their name to Hot Wheels

Dustbin changed Steve Harrington's name to Mom

Mom

why do i even try

Maxine Mayfield 

We’re annoying steve? Nice. 

Lucas Sinclair

Hey be nice to your mom, he’s the only good parental figure you have 

Maxine Mayfield 

Oh Tea 

Maxine Mayfield changed their name to MadMax

Maxine Mayfield changed Lucas Sinclair’s name to Sin Clear

Sin Clear

I would be mad if it wasn’t such a good pun 

Will Byers

I leave my phone for 5 minutes…

Hot Wheels 

Sorry will… 

Hot wheels changed Will Byers name to Will the Wise

Will the Wise

…

I’m breaking up with you 

Hot Wheels

no wait

Dustbin

MOM, Will and Mike are fighting 

Mom

I don’t get paid enough for this 

I’m bringing in reinforcements 

Mom added Robin Buckley, Nancy Wheeler, and Jonathan Byers to the chat

Mom

Welcome to hell 

MadMax

ROBIN! 

Robin Buckley

MAX!

MadMax

Wow I really needed this fun funky lesbian support in my life 

Nancy Wheeler

… I just…

Is this really just gonna be a shitpost of a group chat

Hot Wheels

Probably

Nancy Wheeler

Alright then, Im in

Jonathan Byers

Nancy what?

Nancy Wheeler

I need a place to put all my weird 3 am ponderings 

Robin Buckley

Oh shit rt

MadMax

Rt

Will the Wise

Rt 

Hot Wheels

Rt 

Dustbin 

Rt

Mom

Kids, Should I be concerned about your mental health?

El Hopper

Mama Steve Strikes Again

MadMax

EL!

Where have you been?

El Hopper 

Oh I’ve been here 

Reading the whole thing

Robin Buckley Changed El Hopper's name to Lurker 

Lurker 

Fair enough 

Jonathan Byers

Will, can I ask why in god’s name are you Will the Wise

Will the Wise

Ask Mike

Hot Wheels 

Fine 

Hotter Wheels changed Will the Wise’s name to Billiam

Lurker

…

Billiam

…

Jonathan

…

Hot Wheels

I am being judged by the entire Byer/hopper clan

MadMax

For a good reason

Hot Wheels

I never said it wasn’t for a good reason

Robin Buckley

Children children

calm down

MadMax changed Robins Buckley's name to Dad

Billiam changed their name to Zombae boy 

Jonathan Byers

well shit will

Dustbin

An unexpected but not unwelcome surprise

Dad

Which one 

Dustbin 

Both 

MadMax

Wait if Robin's my dad does that mean I have a decent father figure for once

Lurker 

Oof

Dustbin

Oof

Sin-clear 

Oof

Hot Wheels 

Oof

Zombae boy

Oof 

Mom 

Ooooof

Nancy Wheeler

Oof 

Jonathan Byers

Oof

Dad

Son, do you want to come over and play a game of catch

MadMax

Honestly ya. 

Dad

Well I’m at work but you can come chill at the video store

MadMax

Good enough for me

Dustbin

wow

Sometimes a family is just a FunFunkyLesbian Dad, a mom trying his best and their 7 kids

Nancy Wheeler

:( 

Dustbin

And the aunt and uncle who live down the street

Nancy Wheeler

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Nancy Wheeler

What the fuck is up with Horses

Like they make no sense

Zombae boy 

How so?

Nancy Wheeler

Too many teeth

Feet are actually toenails

Lungs start bleeding if they run too fast

But they don’t notice 

Zombae boy 

That's cursed as fuck 

Nancy Wheeler

Ikr 

Hotter Wheels 

It is 3 am 

Why?

Nancy Wheeler

Why are you up?

Hot Wheels

You woke me up nance 

Nancy Wheeler

Sorry

Hot Wheels 

Why are both of you up 

Zombae Boy 

Couldn't sleep 

Nancy Wheeler

Same 

insomnias a bitch

* * *

Paladin - Cleric

Paladin

Is everything okay?

Cleric

Ya

Just a nightmare

Paladin

:( 

Do you want me to come over?

Cleric

Is it selfish of me to say yes?

Paladin 

No 

Give me a moment

Paladin 

Okay I told nancy where I was going 

And to tell mom and dad 

And to tell them i came over at like 6 

Cleric

Thanks :) 

* * *

Mama Steve 

Jonathan Byers

Look what I found

Willandmike.jpg

Nancy Wheeler

Aww

Madmax 

Are they-

Jonathan Byers

On the living room floor?

covered in pillows?

Yes

Madmax

Huh 

Lurker

Aww look at them

Jonathan Byers

Wait a minute

Nancy it’s 8

Did you sleep?

Nancy Wheeler

Haha 

No 

Sleep is for the weak 

Jonathan Byers

False 

Nancy Wheeler

Plus I had to cover for Will and Mike

Jonathan Byers

Well shit 

That's a reasonable excuse then

Lurker 

Wow sometimes a family is just siblings covering up for their brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, the reception I have received on this has been amazing. Thank you so much!
> 
> If you wouldn't mind me infringing on your kindness, I would love it if you would check out my other work "featherton" its an original work and I'm way prouder of my writing on it. (it was also inspired by stranger things so). 
> 
> Thank you all again!


	3. Chapter 3

Dad

Okay Jonathan and Nancy need names

Jonathan Byers

But why

Dad

Cause im at work and im bored

And you guys are the only ones without nicknames

Sin Clear

I’m down 

Dustbin

I’m in and all

But like

Why dont you go bother steve

Dad

He’s on lunch break 

I cant leave the store

U n a t t e n d e d 

Lurker

Doesn’t steve just eat lunch outback

Dad

That still counts as leaving the store

U n a t t e n d e d

Lurker 

O k a y

MadMax

Lol 

Dad

But back to the point

Jon and nancy need names

Suggestions?

Hot wheels 

How about

Joe Nathan

Dad has blocked Hot Wheels 

Nancy Wheeler

As much as I understand

Put my brother back 

Dad has unblocked Hot Wheels

Hot Wheels

That wasn’t very cash money of you

Dad

Hush child

Dustbin 

Hardy boys and nancy drew?

Zombae boy

Nah 

Sherlock and John

Sin Clear

Thats oddly brilliant 

Zombae boy 

Bold of you to assume im not always brilliant 

Nancy Wheeler

Im down 

Zombae boy 

Either that or embarrassing creeper for Jonathan

Jonathan Byers

Still not over that picture

Zombae boy

Nope 

Hot Wheels

I am 

Zombae boy

Miiiiiike

Hot Wheels

Wiiiiiiiill

Dad Changed Nancy Wheeler’s name to Sherlock

Dad Changed Jonathan Byer’s name to John

Dad

I would have gone with full names but

Nancy and Jon remind me a lot of Benadryl cucumber patch and Martin Freeman

So 

Sherlock 

Really? 

Hot Wheels 

NancyFaceSwap. Jpeg

JonFaceSwap. Jpeg

  


John

You were oddly prepared for this 

Zombae boy

JonMartinHedgehog. Jpeg

NanceBenOtter. Jpeg

Nancy 

Huh 

Is this something that has been

*Discussed*

Hot Wheels

All the time 

Zomabe boy 

At length 

MadMax

I love this so much 

MadMax Changed John’s name to Jawn

Jawn 

I would be mad but it’s kinda

okay? 

Lurker

Local Grumpy Old Man Warms Up to Children?

Dad

Be nice to uncle Jawn

Lurker

Sorry uncle Jawn

Nancy

That was

Less cursed than I expected

Zombae boy 

Sometimes a family really just is A cool dad, a soccer mom, their 7 kids, and the aunt and uncle who live down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

MadMax

Yall 

N*il hasn’t been in a great mood lately

And he went to the bar like an hour ago

So like 

Can I go to someone's house for like an hour to wait it out

Sin Clear

Max I thought we talked about this

MadMax

Lucas not right now

Okay 

Hot Wheels

I’d say yes but I know mom would freak having a girl at the house alone

Sin Clear

What about my house?

MadMax

Lucas we all know thats gonna create more of a shitstorm 

Jawn

Do you need to come over to ours 

MadMax

Maybe?

But Noah Fence I don’t trust your mom not to tell hopper 

Lurker

You know why it can’t be me

MadMax 

Ya

Dad

Can’t tonight kid 

Family game night

MadMax

Thats fine dude

Dustbin 

Do you wanna come over to mine?

My room is next to the guest room

You can stay the night if you need to

We can watch Dr. Who

MadMax

Actually ya 

Will your mom be okay with it?

Dustbin 

She’s pretty chill

Plus I never have anyone at the house

She’ll be thrilled

MadMax

Alright i’ll be over in 10

Lurker

Don’t text and skate

MadMax

:) 

Promise

* * *

Lucas Sinclair added Steve Harrington, El Hopper, Will Byers, and Jonathan Byers to the chat

Lucas Sinclair

this is officially a problem 

El Hopper

But she said we shouldn’t get involved

Steve Harrington

Kid this has gone way past a place where we can’t get involved

El Hopper

But we promised 

Lucas Sinclair

She isn’t safe

El Hopper

FRIENDS DONT LIE

Jonathan Byers

El I understand that you dont want to lie

But Lucas included you in this because youre closest to max

I know you care about her a lot 

But she isn’t safe 

And we need to tell someone so she doesnt get hurt

El Hopper

I dont want to break her trust

Will Byers

Sometimes you have to hurt someone to keep them safe

El Hopper 

Fine 

Jonathan Byers

I’m gonna tell hopper next time he’s at our house

He’s most likely to believe me

We will figure the rest of this out later

okay? 

El Hopper

Okay

Will Byers

okay 

Lucas Sinclair 

okay 

Steve Harrington

Yep.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock

It’s really unfortunate the common app doesn’t have a place for

“Fought an interdimensional monster with a gun”

Dad

Can you just slide it into your essay

Sherlock

Not smoothly 

It would disrupt the general progression of my narrative

Dad

Unfortunate 

Jawn

Nancy, you have like 5 billion other accomplishments to put on the common app

Sherlock

I know

But its the principle of the thing 

Lurker 

Guys hopper just started playing music and dancing

And its terrifying 

Jawn 

How bad can it be 

Lurker

Hopperdancing.mov

Jawn

I stand corrected 

Zombae boy 

Why does it look like a washing machine on spin cycle?

Mom 

Thanks, I Hate It 

Sherlock

Cursed 

Dad

Awful!

Dustbin

Shouldn’t he be doing the lindy HOP

Mom

no

Dustbin

At least he isn’t HOPPing around 

Dad

Dustin stop 

Dustbin

When did you all become groanups 

Mom

Dustin im disowning you 

Dustbin 

Wait no

Dad

Don’t worry kid

He’s to busy pretending to stock the shelves to do anything 

Mom

…

I came out to have a good time

And honestly, I'm feeling so attacked rn

Dad

:0 

Steve are you finally coming out 

Mom

Wut?

Dad 

Finally coming out as idiotsexual 

Sherlock

I feel like i should take offense to this 

Mom

If anyones the idiotsexual its you 

Ms. Tammy Tompson 

Dad

Steven I swear to god 

Sherlock

Tammy Tompson?

Isn’t she the girl who moved to nashville 

Dad

She has DREAMS OKay

Mom

Still sounds like a muppet

Dad

I hate you

Mom 

No you dont

Dustbin

Wow sometimes a family really is a soccer mom and funky lesbian dad and their 7 kids


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, Angst.

MadMax

Hey does anyone want to tell me why the FUCK Hopper just told me that he had heard about my parents 

Sin Clear

Max

MadMax

NO

I thought we agreed NOT TO TELL ANYONE 

SO WHY THE FUCK DOES HOPPER KNOW

Dustbin

Max just take a few deep breaths

Mom

Max, you aren’t safe 

MadMax

Its under CONTROL

I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY HOPPER SAID IT WAS SOMEONE CLOSE TO HIM THAT HE COULD TRUST

Zombae boy

Max

Hot Wheels

Max, please calm down

MadMax

El? Would you like to explain 

Lurker

Max

MadMax

What the FUCK happened to friends DONT LIE

Lurker 

Max you don’t feel safe at home

MadMax

So that gives you a reason to BETRAY MY TRUST

I made a line 

And you CROSSED that line 

Sherlock

Max I know you’re angry but you need to look at this from Els perspective

MadMax

NO I DON’T

FOSTER CARE WOULD BE WAY WORSE THAN MY SITUATION

BRINGING IN THE POLICE MAKES THINGS WORSE

Lurker

Max this doesn’t mean the police have to get involved 

MadMax

Then why the FUCK did you tell the CHEIF of POLICE 

Lurker

I WAS SCARED ABOUT YOU

MadMax

I DIDN’T ASK FOR YOU TO BE SCARED FOR ME

I ASKED YOU TO NOT TELL

Lurker

FUCK YOU

MadMax

FUCK YOU

I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP

YOU DON’T NEED TO TELL HOPPER

Jawn

SHE DIDN’T

I did okay

She didn’t want to but gave in because she was scared for your safety okay

MadMax

Wait really

Shit shit shit

* * *

Maxine Mayfield created a new chat with El Hopper

Maxine Mayfield

El I’m sorry 

I really am I promise

Maxine Mayfield

Im not angry anymore

Really 

Maxine Mayfield

El I know you’re mad

But please

I was just really scared about what hopper would do

Maxine Mayfield

El?


	7. Chapter 7

Mom

Sometimes i feel ive got to

Dad 

Dun dun 

Run away 

Jawn 

I’ve got to

Dun dun 

Sherlock 

Get away from the pain 

Sin clear

Wut?

Dad 

That you drive into the heart of me

Mom 

The love we share 

Jawn

Seems to go nowhere

Dustbin 

Steve?

Sherlock 

And i’ve lost my light 

Mom 

I toss and turn and don’t sleep at night 

Jawn

Once I ran to you 

Sherlock 

I ran

Dad 

Now I'll run from you

Hotwheels 

Are they possessed?

Jawn 

This tainted love you've given

Zombae boy

Like Beetlejuice 

Mom 

I give you all a boy could give you

Dad

Take my tears and that's not nearly all

Sherlock 

tainted love

Jawn

OOooOh

Dustbin 

steeb?

Dad

Tainted love

Mom 

Now i know i’ve got to

Jawn

Dun dun

Sherlock 

Run away 

Dustbin 

**Mama steeb?**

Mom

What the fuck?

Zombae boy

I couldn’t help but imagine

the sound of an orchestra pestering out on that

With like that one dude still going strong

Am i crazy 

Jawn 

No i get that 

Mom 

IS NO ONE GOING TO ADDRESS THE FACT THAT 

DUST BIN HENDER SON 

JUST CALLED ME 

MAMA STEEB?

Sherlock 

Better than baba steem 

Dad 

Thats cursed as fuck 

Sherlock 

Ikr 

Dad 

We honestly need to hang out more nancy drew 

Sherlock 

We really do 

Sin Clear

Is no one else going to ask why all the senior citizens were having a conjoined mental breakdown?

Hotwheels

No

Zombae boy 

No 

Dustbin 

No 

Dad

What did you just call us?

Sherlock 

Senior citizens!

Jawn

The disrespect in this house i stg

Mom

MAMA STEEB

Sherlock 

Steeb you really need to let go of this 

Mom

STEEB

Jawn 

I think he’s malfunctioning 

Dad

He’s definitely malfunctioning

Jawn 

Whack.jpg 

Mom 

MAMA STEEB

Sherlock 

Congrats on breaking steeb dust bin hender son 

Dustbin 

This chat is a fucking nightmare 

Mom 

MAMA STEEB

_ Dad changed mom’s name to Mama Steeb_

_Dad changed Chat Name to Mama Steeb_

Mama Steeb 

MAMA STEEB 


	8. Chapter 8

MadMax

El I know you're mad at me

But you're kinda scaring me disappearing like that

Are you okay? 

Lurker

Fine 

MadMax

I’m really sorry 

Lurker 

You said so

MadMax

I still am 

Lurker 

You called me a liar 

I treat you like garbage 

I don’t

MadMax

I never said you treated me like garbage 

Lurker

But when Mike lied to me you said that

MadMax

Youre right 

Mike is different though 

Youre way better 

Lurker 

I know 

MadMax

I’m still super sorry 

I just 

I was super scared about what would happen to me

Would Neil find out, would that make things worse. Would i end up in foster care? I don’t wanna be in foster care. 

And i lashed out and im sorry

Lurker 

It’s ok

I know you didn’t mean it 

Its just 

I’m bad with people being angry at me

MadMax

I know and I should have been better 

Lurker 

Its fine

I just care about you a lot

And i didn’t want to hurt someone i care about 

MadMax

I get it

Lurker 

And it’s the people i care about that i handle worse when they get angry

MadMax

Ya

Lurker

Did I tell you about that time I broke all the windows in the cabin because hopper yelled at me

MadMax

No

Lurker

Well how about I come over and tell you it?

MadMax

Neils sober so it should be fine 

Plus he thinks youre a good influence 

Lurker 

Okay 

I’ll be over in 15 

* * *

_Mama Steeb _

Zombae boy 

Can anyone explain to me why El is sprinting through my house chanting 

Gotta get to max 

Jawn 

What are you talking about

Oh 

Shit 

The fuck 

Zombae boy 

Elzoomies.mov

Dad

That is some disaster lesbian energy right there

Dustbin 

rt

Mama Steeb

Don’t force sexualities on my children 

Dad 

*our* children

Sherlock 

No she’s right 

Real disaster lesbian energy

Jawn

Why do you know this?

Sherlock

My brother has mastered disaster bi energy

Similiar concept 

Different execution 

Jawn 

Huh 

You right 

Hot Wheels

I am 

Offended 

Zombae boy 

…

You fell down the stairs yesterday when you were trying to get the door for me 

Dad

I’m sorry what

Zombae boy

I went to his house

Rang the doorbell

And through the door window

Saw mike wheeler full on crashing down the stairwell 

In an attempt to get to the door first 

Dad

Fantastic

Hot Wheels

Well if i’m the disaster bi whats will

Disaster gay?

Dustbin 

No 

The Byers radiate functioning energy

One gay one bi

Jawn

Wut?

Dad

I’ve seen you looking at steves ass

Zombae boy 

#caught

Mama Steeb

To be fair it’s a good ass

Dustbin

STEVE!

Sherlock 

Tru 

Can’t blame you 

Jawn 

I just 

Zombae boy

#exposed 

Jawn 

Shut up Will

Dustbin 

Uh oh 

Dad

What did you just say to my son

Mama Steeb 

What did you just say to my son 

Sherlock 

What did you just say to my son

Hot Wheels

What did you just say to my …

Boyfriend 

(soz for breaking the flow)

Jawn 

I’m going to die tonight 

Dustbin 

Yes you are

Mama Steeb

Damn Straight 

Zombae boy 

More like damn gay 

:)

Dad

So precious 

Sin Clear

I just woke up 

And can I just say

This chat is a fucking nightmare


	9. Chapter 9

Hot Wheels

Concept art

Will Byers and Bob Ross

Billb Woss 

Sherlock 

C u r s e d

Jawn 

C u r s e d

Dustbin

C u r s e d

Mama Steeb

C u r s e d

Lurker

C u r s e d

MadMax

C u r s e d

Sin Clear

C u s s e d 

Madmax

Cussed 

Hot Wheels

Cussed

Dustbin 

Cussed

Sherlock 

Cussed 

Dad

Cussed

Jawn 

Cussed

Mama Steeb 

Cussed 

Sin Clear

This house is a fucking nightmare

MadMax

But? We’re not at my house?

Mama Steeb

And she wonders why we’re concerned 

Zombae Boy 

I don’t hate it that much Bicheal 

_Sherlock changed Hot Wheel’s name to Bicheal_

_ Bicheal  _

… 

_ Bicheal changed Zombae Boy’s name to Billiam _

Lurker

AWFUL

_ MadMax Changed Bicheal’s name to Bike Wheels _

_ MadMax changed Billiams name to Bill Wyers _

Lurker 

Much better

Madmax

<3

Lurker 

<3

Dustbin 

…

Was i the only one that saw that 

Dad

No you weren’t son 

Lesbiam jesus is good to us

Dustbin 

Yes she is 

Sin Clear

Can I just ask wtf

Sherlock 

You may 

Sin Clear 

I just 

Lurker 

You what?

Sin Clear

…

Honestly i just want a coke rn 

But we ran out at home 

Dustbin 

Riparoni 

MadMax

Riparoni 

Bike Wheels

Riparoni 

Bill Wyers

Riparoni

Lurker 

Riparoni 

Sherlock 

*adjusts granny glasses* 

Is this what the cool kids are up to these days 

MadMax

Yes Grandma Nancy 

Dustbin 

Wow sometimes a family really just is lesbiam jesus, a soccer mom, their 7 kids...

and the grandparents?

Jawn

Pretty much ya

Dustbin 

Wack.jpg


End file.
